harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Liz Tuttle
|alias = Lizard |species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Brown |skin = Dark |family = *Mother *Sister *Grandmother *Grandfather |house = Slytherin |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin |theme = slytherin }} Liz "Lizard" Tuttle was a witch who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was Sorted into Slytherin. She chose Care of Magical Creatures as one of her electives. - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Fire Crab" Biography Hogwarts years Liz began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1st of September 1984 and was sorted into Slytherin. Liz owned a male frog named Sir Ribbithe. Third year During her third year, Liz took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as electives. She befriended Hufflepuff Penny Haywood at some point during her year, before meeting a friend of Penny's, who was looking for ingredients for Polyjuice Potion. Liz pointed her wand at the person and demanded them to choose between the Billywig, Bowtruckle and Bundimun. Fourth year In the first Care of Magical Creatures class during the 1987–1988 school year, aside from Barnaby Lee, Liz appeared to be one of the friendlier Slytherin students, who showed genuine interest in the course. She exclaimed to not having seen anything as beautiful as a Fire Crab shooting flame out its rear. She later mentioned during another Care of Magical Creatures class that she had attended a luau in Fiji where Fire Crabs were used. Fifth year When Jacob's sibling went to talk to the Bloody Baron to ask about Duncan Ashe, Liz joined them along with fellow Slytherins Barnaby Lee, Merula Snyde and Ismelda Murk. Liz thought Barnaby's jokes involving the word "bloody" were funny. Personality and traits She was socially awkward and had difficulty with befriending others, and most other students viewed her as weird. She loved magical creatures and had the desire to become a Magizoologist like Newt Scamander. She seemed to care more about the well-being of creatures than humans, as she feared the blood on the Bloody Baron was the blood of an animal. Magical abilities and skills *'Care of Magical Creatures': From an early age, Liz was highly passionate about Magizoology and started studying Care of Magical Creatures from her third year onward. She later earned either an "Exceeds Expectations" or "Outstanding" grade in her O.W.L., as she studied the subject at N.E.W.T., showing considerable proficiency in this field. *'Divination': Whilst not being a natural born Seer like her mother, Liz was still talented in the art of Divination in her own right, as she earned a high enough grade at O.W.L. in the subject which allowed her to study it at N.E.W.T. level. Behind the scenes *In , players who advanced into Year 4 prior to 12 July, 2018‎, would first meet Liz in Year 4; this is due to the belated released Side Quest "Polyjuice Potion," which actually chronologically happened in Year 3.Yes it’s year 3 also. You’ll see scenes that confirm it. I wrote polyjuice and NHN at the same time. by Matt London on Twitter *In , during the "Search for Odour" part of the Care of Magical Creatures class, when clicking "Sniff Liz," the speech bubble "Lizard smells like lake water and hay" would appear; indicating either her full first name or nickname is "Lizard," or it is a typo.see this image It was later revealed that Lizard was in fact her nickname. *Liz Tuttle was used in the Rotate Puzzle game on Novel Games on July 13 2019. Appearances * Notes and references no:Liz ru:Лиз Таттл Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Females Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1984 Category:Tuttle family Category:Wizards